Smashed Up
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Some of the male smashers go out to have a guy night out at a club to act wild. Their night later becomes more wild and hectic as their night progress. Pairings: MarioXPeach, LinkXZelda, Dark PitXLucina, and some slight PitXFemale Robin. Bunch of humor with some slight romance. Edited for a better read.


**Wasssss poppin gentlemen and lovely ladies! This is a more edited version of one of the fanfics I wrote. The first time I uploaded this, it was a mess and it bugged the heck out of me. So here it is again, Smashed Up. If you have any feedback on this story, make sure you go ahead and leave a review, it helps a ton.**

It was night time in Smash City(Such an "original" name :p). Some citizens are asleep in their beds exhausted, patiently waiting for the next day to begin, while other citizens still have energy in them and begin to party away till the next day. The male smashers Mario, Link, Marth, Roy, Ike, Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and the angel twins Pit and Dark Pit are heading to the club for a night of fun, to avoid boredom back at the mansion. Mario was driving his Mercedes Benz SUV with Ike riding shotgun, and everyone else riding in the passenger seats.

"Ohhhhh boy I can't wait to get wasted at this club, I need this after all the times I've been saving the princess. I mean seriously, you can cleary battle with entities, space animals, and the king of evil, yet you still can't protect yourself from a turtle dinosaur abomination. Bowser is weak, I've beaten him time and time again and yet you still don't get that he is a pushover. Use your charms, he's in love with you, he'll have his guard down and then BAM! He's done. Damn Peach can you please be useful for a minute and fight your own battles for heavens sake!" Mario continued to rant angrily until Ike cut into his rant.

"Mario, I know you're having abit of a bitch fit right now, but I'm bit concerned about us going to this club."

"What's up Ike?"

"Okay first of all, we're going to a club where there will be lots of alcohol and maybe some weed."

"Your point?"

"Little Mac is Seventeen, Roy is Fifthteen, and Dark Pit is three years old, which I still can't believe. Do you really think we'll get away with getting them in the club?"

"Relax Ike bro." Captain Falcon butted in. "Little Mac is just as manly as any of us here, Roy looks like a grown boy, and Dark Pit is...you got me there, but that's not the point here. We live in a world where we go through different scenarios of people's imaginations."

"Yeah, we have people who want kids Lucas's age to fall in love with gods like Rosalina, it is weird yes, but they don't really care. What we do in this situation is just roll with it." Mario added in.

"Can't argue with that I suppose." Ike sighed.

"I think it was a bad idea to bring Pit-Stain here, this idiot can barely handle of the Drink of the Gods, alcohol would just kill him...and most likely me." Dark Pit said.

"Hey, I've had some before, it was just gross tasting like Lady Palutena's cooking. I bet I can handle any alcoholic beverage better than you." Pit said challenging his twin.

"Pit, betting against me never worked in your favor. I think everyone still remember you doing the can-can in Peach's dress." Dark Pit chuckled.

"Oh no, this won't be like all the other times. I have the upper hand on you." Pit said with a grin on his face.

"Oh really? Well then, If I drink more shots than you, then you'll be my personal punching bag for a week." Dark Pit said with a smirk. However, Pit wasn't intimidated by his twin and has a evil smile on his face.

"Tch and if I win, and I know I will, you have to confess your love to the woman you have a crush on in the mansion. Not only that, you have to sleep in the same bed as her. Mwahahahahahaha!" Pit laughed maniacally.

Dark Pit started to get a little freaked out and he was shocked at the way Pit acted, but he wasn't going to let his twin beat him. They shook hands. "Deal, prepare for a week of beatings Pit-Stains."

"Have fun revealing that crush you have on..."

"SHUT UP, I don't like anybody!" Dark Pit screamed as he blushes of embarrassment

"Hehehe, honestly Pittoo, you're not very good at keeping secrets." Pit said with a smirk.

Dark Pit just turned away from Pit, Marth was still in a state of disbelief. "Why, I never thought Pit could be such a devil, where did that come?" Marth said with his hand on his chest.

"Must've picked up on that intimidation trait, I don't know from who but it sure did put Dark Pit in silence." Link replied as he look at Dark Pit, Dark Pit just shrugged and folded his arms as he looked away.

"I'm actually quite excited to be partying, it'd be nice to just go crazy after finally returning." Roy said as he rubs the back of his head.

"Well try not to go too crazy mister. Clubs are a dangerous place, home to the most gruesome of the female species. Girls who intentionally want to make their ex jealous as he's there so he can beat you up and take her back, the white girl wasted girls, and let's not forget...the lights off trannies, I fear that whenever I come in contact with a woman in a club, you never know who carries a banana in their pocket." Marth says to Roy, Roy started to feel uncomfortable.

"Um...that's some interpretation there Marth, but he's not to far off boys, you never who's carrying a banana...besides Donkey Kong. BA DUM TSSS." Mario joked, the other guys just groaned and facepalmed.

"Hey Mac, you've been quiet this whole ride, something on your mind?" Ike asked.

"Hmm, oh it's nothing, never really been to a club before, wasn't really the best at socializing at parties and stuff." Mac said in a low voice.

"Hey don't sweat it kiddo, you know we got your back Mac. You might need this incase something else happens you know." Captain Falcon says with a devious look as he pulls a condom out his pocket and throws to Mac.

"W-w-wait, what gives you the idea that I'm going to bang someone, I'm not ready yet man!" Mac said worriedly.

"Hey you never know, teens your age usually has had sex at this point, even teens younger." Ike says.

"Ike's right, its kinda the sad truth but happens but it's an experience you'll never forget, wouldn't you say so boys?" Mario says. All the guys got silent except for Falcon.

"As a man in his 30s, I can say that I got my fair share of some pussy cats, all these young boys are still pure."

"Wow, you guys...suck." Mario says to everyone.

"Oh really, I know this isn't coming from the guy who gets nothing but cake and kisses on the cheek from his own girlfriend. Has she even kissed on the lips, handjob, anything?! Honestly, I think she's been giving Bowser a Peach Bomber every time she gets "kidnapped" by him, maybe she doesn't find you man enough so she just let's herself gets kidnapped, just so she can get that feeling that you probably can't give her. Hehe, next time you want talk about us being virgins, maybe you should look at yourself and maybe start actually going some where with your girlfriend." Dark Pit said.

Everyone got quiet and shocked at how Dark Pit came back at Mario, Mario felt like a valcano waiting to erupt, he was gonna stop the van and Mario Finale Dark Pit, even if he was right in some regards. Link tries to speak to Mario to see if he's alright. "Uh.. Mario...you alright there bud-?"

"Don't...say...anything...let's just keep going." Mario says as he cuts off Link. Link kept quite and the ride got abit awkward. _"Damn, Dark Pit made Mario turn one hundred to negative one real quick." Link thought._

 _"Geez Pittoo, you didn't have to go that far on Mario, although you was never really the one to hold back on insults." Pit thought._

 _"Mario looks angrier than Bald Bull right now." Mac thought._

 _"Get fucking exposed Mario, that was actually kinda amazing!" Falcon thought._

 _"I hope Mario doesn't burn his wings after we get out this van" Marth thought._

 _"So much for having a peaceful bros night out, ahh he'll get over. Dark Pit, you may have been right about Mario's sex life, but dang you didn't have to get so serious." Ike thought_.

Mario kept quiet for most of the ride because he was salty, but Dark Pit later apologized for what he said and asked for no hard feeling. After a moment, Mario cooled down and accepted his apology, but said he hope Pit wins the bet the two angels made against each other.

* * *

The boys arrived at the club and they were greeted by a really buff bald black guy in a suit and sunglasses, barely showing any shred of emotion. "How's it going good sir, we're here to skip these loser waiting in line and show you our V.I.P passes so we can have an amazing bros night out." Mario said.

"Sure, just show me your passes and you may enter." the bouncer said

"Really, you're not gonna ask for ID or...anything?" Link asked.

"Look kid...I'm sick of my job, I see a bunch of weirdos like you almost everyday, so if a plumber, elf, a boxer, racer, the Jonas Brothers as swordsmen, and 2 angels want to party, then by all means just enter." the bouncer said with barely any emotion.

"Hey! I take offense to that comment." Marth said in anger.

"Yeah, I would never want to be associated with a talentless band that turned a bunch of girls into illiterate demons." Roy said

"Besides, if anyone looks more like girls, it's these two." Ike said.

Marth and Roy gives Ike a dirty look, Ike shrugs at them both. Mario shows the bouncer their V.I.P passes and he let's them in. The crowd in line starts to groan and shout angry remarks at the bouncer. "Hey that's not fair you asshole, we were here first!" one guy said.

The bouncer grabbed the guy and threw him into a nearby trash can. "I GOT A BALD HEAD! Now, wait in line and you won't end up in the trash." Everyone stood line and continued to wait.

 **Inside of the club**

The music was loud, lights were flashing, people were dancing, risque women everywhere, people were at the bar getting wasted, even a personal area for people who want to smoke weed. Some were already wasted and dancing on top of the tables, there was also a karaoke stage for people to perform on the first floor. The men were a little overwhelmed by how croweded the club was.

"Hmmm, so this is what is like to be in a club, lots of um...revealing women around here." Little Mac said as he blushes from looking at the women. Falcon pats him on the back and chuckles.

"Hahahaha, get used to it Mac, these type of women are everywhere." Falcon said. Little Mac gulps, he's abit shy when it come to girls.

"Oh wow, this already looks awesome! Time to party!" Pit said excitedly pumping, Dark Pit groans at how embarrassing Pit was.

"Gentlemen, it's time to get wasted and make horrible decisions. Let's head upstairs to the V.I.P spot." Mario says as they head to the second floor.

The lights were mostly gold, about 20 people were upstairs, V.I.P passes were actually pretty exclusive to the club. There were waitresses in playboy bunny suits serving drinks, long couches were located around the area with a table in the middle. The boys took a seat on a couch, and a brunette girl with thick curves and D-Cup boobs wearing a purple playboy bunny outfit approaching them in a seductive manner. All the boys whistled in amusement.

"Hello there fellas, what drink would you like to start off with, free of charge?" the brunette girl says in a sultry voice.

"My my, such a lovely waitress serving us drinks, I feel honered." Link complimented.

The girl giggles and thanks him. Mario ordered himself a Nutcracker, Marth ordered wine, Roy ordered a martini, Ike ordered Bacardi, Falcon ordered Jack Daniels, Link ordered some Ciroc, Little Mac ordered himself a Carona since he didn't feel safe getting strong alcholic drinks, and the two angels ordered fifteen shots of rum for their bet. "Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks boys." the waitress says as she's about to go.

"Wait! Here, take this." Little Mac says to the waitress as he pulls out twenty dollars from his pocket, the girl was abit taken back.

"What's this?"

"It's a tip...for being a good waitress and all."

"But, don't you think twenty is abit too much."

"No it's okay, I just came to chill with my friends, and I just..wanted to award you for doing a great job."

"Wow, thank you, I'll be back with your drinks boys." the waitress leaves to get the guy's drink, as she's leaving, she gave Little Mac and seductive look and winks at him. Little Mac blushes and turns to the guys having a stupid grin on their faces.

"What...what I do?" Little Mac asked dumbfounded.

"I see you Little Mac, you're a little women charmer aren't ya?" Link said.

"W-w-what, n-n-no I was just giving her a tip for doing awesome at her job."

"That's how it start." Marth says. "You give her the tip.."

"Then you hit her with the base, take it from our sword play." The guys laughed at Marth and Roy's word play while Little Mac just put his hood over his head over embarrassment.

"Hahaha, alright enough teasing the kid, he was just being kind." Mario said.

"So Mario, how come you didn't bring Luigi along with ya?" Link asked.

"You know Luigi, never was the one to loosen up once in awhile. Honestly that boy is gonna stay a scaredy cat forever." Mario sighed.

"Well if he has the beauiful Princess Daisy, he must be doing something right." Marth said.

"Can't argue with that, so Link, how are things with Zelda?" Mario asked.

Link had a nervous look on his face. "Uhhh...well..."

"You haven't confessed to her yet haven't you?" Pit asked.

"Maybe...no." All the guys groaned and face palmed. Ike smacks Link on the back of his head. "Ow, geez Ike."

"Link, what is the problem, she clearly feels the same for you, so just...DO IT!" Ike screamed.

"W-w-well...what if i'm not good enough for her." Link said as he looked down expression.

"Stop, that statement is bullshit coming from the guy who's had countless women fall for him during his childhood. That "a princess shouldn't be together with a mere low class crap" does not imply either. Link, you've saved her countless times, almost dying in the process, and you think you're not good enough for her?! Get that bull out of here man." Roy said angrily.

"Roy is right Link, you putting your life at stake to keep someone you love safe is more than enough to prove your worth." Marth said.

"If you're really worried about her not wanting you, yeah it happens no matter what you do for the girl, but I rather you take that chance instead of living in regret you know, but I know you'll do fine kiddo." Falcon said.

Hearing the guys words made Link smile again, he's been having doubts about confessing to Zelda and advancing their relationship, but he always felt like she would be more suited for other men that are on her royalty status, so Link just kept silent about his confession. Link lifts his head with a smile on face. "Thanks guys, you guys are the greatest friends I can ever ask for." Link said.

"Aye, you know we're all family here, we gotta make sure our brother is happy." Little Mac said.

"Love can be ruff, makes you feel alot of crazy things, then you start feeling self pity because you feel like you don't meet someone's standards. I didn't think I'd ever get Peach, but look where I'm at now, happy with the most beautiful woman in the world." Mario said.

"Now if only he can get laid." Ike whispered to Falcon and he laughs, Mario just dismissed the two.

"Thanks for letting me hang with you guys, I don't really go out too much in fear that I wouldn't fit in you know." Pit said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it Pit, maybe after a few drinks you'll be able to unwind abit." Ike said.

"Hopefully Pit-Stain can keep control of himself, I would hate to carry drunken fool back to that goddess." Dark Pit said with his arms folded.

"Maybe those shots can help Pittoo stop acting like dick bag for awhile." Ike chuckled.

"Hmph, well he better prepare for those multiple beatings he's getting for a whole week." Dark Pit says with a smirk.

"Well while you two are throwing jabs at each, I'm trying to figure out to get Samus in bed with me." Falcon chuckled as he rubs his hands together like an evil villain. The guys groan and facepalmed, however Mac felt abit uneasy on what at the mention of Samus and what Falcon wanted with her.

"Falcon, you know she hates your guts man, next time you approach her she'll kill you." Marth said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but before she does I wanna get a piece of some zero suit ass." Falcon chuckled as he rubbed his hands together with a smirk.

"Falcon, you will forever be the biggest goon on the face of the planet." Ike sighed. Ike looks over to Little Mac and he was shaking a little bit, he seemed steamed. Ike pats Mac on the back which made him jump. "You alright there Mac, seem abit upset about something?" Ike asked.

"Y-yeah, don't mind me Ike." Mac said lightly.

"Here you go boys." the brunette waitress came with a tray with the guys drinks and gave them out.

"Thank you miss." Mario said.

"No problem. Enjoy yourself boys, hit me up if you need anything, especially you cutie." the brunette girl looked at Mac and winked at him, Mac noticed it and began to blush, the girl walks with one more peek at Mac.

"Ohhhhh, looks like someone is getting some action tonight." Falcon chuckled as he nudges Mac on the arm.

"Okay, maybe she is into me, but I don't think she would really want to...get crazy."

"Hahaha, Mac, she's practically sending you signals to "I want to bang you" city, and you should take that invite. Alright guys, pour your drinks in the glass and lets make a toast." Mario said.

The boys all grabbed their drinks and poured them into a glass cup (Marth and Roy with martini cups). All the guys lifted their drinks and Mario clears his throats. "I would like to make to make a toast to you guys, you've been like a family to me for many years, and you all really mean alot to me. I'm glad you here with me to enjoy this guys night out to get stupid and make horrible decisions. Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" The other guys scream as they took a big gulp of their drinks, some coughs came from the angel twins.

"Woah, that's something different, and pretty sweet." Pit said.

"I told waitress to give rum since it's not very strong and a bit easier to handle. Get ready boys, because its time for you guys to take your shots and settle this bet." Mario said.

There were fifteen shot cups on the tray and Mario pour rum into each of the cups, the angels twins had worried looks as they saw Mario pouring the rum into the cup.

"Alright boys, fifteen shots of rum on the table. Whoever can drink the most shots wins, good luck fellas. Ready! Set! GO!" Mario shouted.

The angels twins started drinking their first shot and they both took a momentary pause to sink in the taste. Pit gagged as the taste reminded him of Palutena's cooking, but he wasn't gonna let Dark Pit beat him so he continued on, so did Dark Pit. They were down to ten shots, evenly have drunk five shots of rum, the other guys were intentively at the two. Eight shots left. Six. Three. Dark Pit began to not feel so well, he felt abit woozy and sick.

 _"Ugh, this is so gross. I can't handle drinking anymore of this. Damn it!" Dark Pit thought._ Three shots were left on the tray, Dark Pit rested his elbow on the table with his hand. Pit saw the oppertunity and started drinking the last three shot.

"WOOHOO!" Pit yelled with excitement as he pumped a fist in the air. "The winner is Pit." Mario said as he raised Pit's arm.

"Hahahaha, looks like you got a confession to make yourself Dark Pit." Link said. Dark Pit sighed.

"I'm a man of my word, rum was`just not good for my stomach."

"It really looked like that it was your first time drinking liquor, I noticed it by the look of your face as you were drinking. People woud've gotten used to the after taste of liquor." Marth said.

"It was my first time drinking, guess I had this coming for trying issue a challenge on something I had no knowledge of. Good job Pit-Stain, didn't think you'd actually win." Dark Pit said.

"Well, I kinda got my first experience from Snake, he offered me some and let's just say I got abit light headed." Pit chuckled.

"That was really fun to watch, but you know, it would be great if we had some fine ass women partying with us." Falcon said. "Speaking of women, I wondered how the girls are doing?" Roy wondered.

"Oh you know, probably just home doing each others hair or talking crap about guys." Marth replied.

"I think things would get really wild if the girls were here partying with us." Link chuckled.

"Yeah, things would get pretty crazy, but what are the chances of them actually showing up here?" Mario says as he takes another drink of his nutcracker.

* * *

 **Outside of the club**

"WOOHOO, I am so ready for this girls night out to get started!" Peach screamed.

"Calm down Peach, geez you've been constantly talking about it since the car ride." Zelda said with annoyance.

"Can you really blame her Zel, this is really the only time we've ever gone out to something like this" Robin said.

"I know but...would be great if she shut that loud mouth of hers."

"Oh trust me, you aren't the only one thinking that." Robin said as she groans in annoyance.

Peach, Zelda, Samus, Robin, and even Lucina are outside waiting on line to get into the club. Peach was wearing a pink strapless mesh detail bodycon dress along with Zelda with her dress color being purple. Samus was wearing a blue strapless bandage bodycon dress nude, she wasn't particualry fond of the dress because of how much it squished her boobs with no air to breathe, but Peach begged her to put it on and she gave in just so she'd shut up. Robin was wearing a white tie up midi dress, and Lucina was wearing a slinky double strap ruche bodycon dress. Lucina was really nervous, she's never gone out that much and she wasn't really the best at socializing with other. She had an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, probably just some butterflies. Robin looked back at Lucina and saw how worried she looked, she walks to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey Lucy, its okay to feel nervous about going out, you've never really been exposed to this kind of stuff."

"I-i know Robin, but what if nobody likes, what if I'm not fun to party with, or not pretty enough to get a dance, what if i'm not good at da-" Lucina was cut off with Robin's finger on her lips

"Geez, that was the most you've ever talked and i'm already annoyed. Look Lucina, all you have to do is unwind abit and have fun, and who wouldn't want to dance with a beautiful woman such as yourself." Robin chuckled

"Well, I don't have a really big...chest size such as Ms. Aran." Lucina said with her head down.

Samus started to blush furiously. "H-h-hey, you can't seriously be insecure about something as trivial as bust size can you?" Samus said

"Well pardon us Samus, some of us petite girl don't get as much attention because we don't have two basketballs bouncing on chest." Zelda says with a stern look on her face.

"We literally had a bunch of perverts staring at us the moment we got out of the SUV, now we have a bunch of guys looking behind us trying to peek at you." Peach said.

"What?" Samus turned to see a guys in front of the line drooling with wide eyes making moaning noise. Samus starts growing angry and starts gritting her teeth and molding her hand into a fist. *click* Everything went silent for a moment, everyone turned their attention to a guy with a camera with his hand.

"Hehehe, I got a picture of the boobs. Ohhhh my, those are some giant mel-" The guys sentence was cut short as he gets grabbed by Samus's whip and gets pulled toward Samus. Samus takes the phone and throws it on the ground, causing it to break. The man was now starting to shake in fear as he stares at Samus who had a death stare looking at back at him. Samus knees the guy in the dick causing him to let out a girly scream, but she wasn't finished. Samus proceeded to lift the guy over her head throw him to a nearby trash can. Samus turns to the other men in front of her with her paralyzer pointed at them.

"WHO ELSE WANTS TO END UP IN THE TRASH LIKE HIM?" Samus screamed angrily.

"I'm getting out of here" "Yeah I didn't want to be in this club anyway." "I still got a sex life to live." "Wait! Don't leave me here with the crazy lady." All the men left the line screaming in fear, leaving just the girls by themselves. Samus start breathing heavily, trying to calm herself down and puts her paralyzer away. The girls were behind Samus in a state of silence, fear, and amazement.

"Well hey look at that, we're next to enter. Let's go party guys." Robin said excitedly. The ladies heads to the front of the door, they come face to face with the bouncer.

"You want to enter into this club...go right ahead." The bouncer said with barely any emotion.

"Huh?!" The ladies all replied.

"Just go in, I hate this job, I'm tired and want to go home, and I also have BALD HEAD."

"Well if you're not satisfied with your job, how come you did not resign?" Lucina asked.

"They said I would get paid lots of money, and I love money. However, I do not like dealing with idiots like that guy in garbage pile everyday. You girls can just go in, I'm taking my ass home and into my bed. Enjoy your night." The bouncers rips off his tuxedo and starts walking away.

"Did..he really have to take off his tuxedo?" Zelda said a little confused.

"Who cares, we basically got an easy access inside the club. Let's live the night while it's still young." Robin said as she enters in excitedly.

"That's our energetic book worm for you, always going ahead." Zelda says as she shakes her head and smiles.

The rest of ladies entered inside and they all got different vibes from when they entered.

Peach was rather excited and pumped up just like Robin, Zelda was a little nervous and blushing seeing how some of the women were grinding on the men, Samus felt abit annoyed with the loud music and she was abit disgusted at how drunk some of the people were. Lucina felt rather clustered, very shy, and was blushing at how some the women were acting towards the men.

"So ladies, how bout we start with some drinks to get abit more comfortable?" Peach asked.

The ladies all agreed and followed Peach to the bar table. They sat down and was greeted by the bartender who was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants.

"Good Evening lovely ladies, and welcome to our club. How may I be of service today?"

Peach, Zelda, and Robin ordered a martini, Samus orders Whiskey, and Lucina orders some wine. "Alright ladies, I'll be right back with your drinks." the bartender leaves to go attend to the drinks.

"Lucina, you've drunk alcohol before?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, whenever the shepereds back home would win a battle, they would take time to celebrate and have a feast with alcoholic beverages. I was by myself and Rob came with some food and wine. It had a rather perculiar taste, I got light-headed after a few and Rob helped me to get some rest."

"Ahh, so my brother introduced you to liquor. If Chrom found out that, he would most likely meet his untimely doom." Robin chuckled.

"Robin, why are you always so mean to Rob?" Lucina asked Robin.

"Ugh, Rob is such a huge dork like Pit, but difference between those two is that Pit is adorable. He thinks he's soooooo better than me, but when he fails, boy does it feel good to see him in pain. Let's also not forget the fact that he's dense." Robin said irritated mentioning her brother.

"Rob is a such a modest and sweet guy, but I must admit he's the dumbest person on the planet when it comes to noticing someone has taking a liking to him." Zelda said. The bartender comes with the ladies's drinks and tells them to enjoy.

"So Zelda, how are things going between you and Link?" Peach asked. Zelda starts to frown and look down at her drink.

"Uh oh, sad face. Talk to us honey." Samus says as she takes a sip of her whiskey.

"Well, lately Link has been very distant towards me, he's not as outgoing and happy as I know him to be. Most of our conversation are just awkward and always him saying he has to attend to something. Is there something wrong with me girls?" Zelda was trying to fight back her tears as she tries to sip on her martini. Peach wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Zel, there's definitely nothing wrong with you at all. I wonder what could be the problem that would cause Link to act like that?" Peach wondered. The girls got quiet for a moment until Lucina decided to speak up.

"Insercurities perhaps." The girls all turned to look at Lucina, she got abit nervous with all their eyes being on her. "W-w-well think about it, you are the Princess of Hyrule, very beautiful, and most likely has been asked out on countless dates and asked for hand in marriage by countless prince of your social class. Link is probably feeling like he wouldn't be worthy enough to claim a woman such as yourself. I've had a few men ask me out on dates and they were mostly feeling the same way Link does now."

"Or you know, probably just moving on to the next girl and forget you even exist." Samus says coldly as she takes another drink of whiskey.

"Geez Samus, did someone fuck you, left after the sex, and didn't call back? When it comes to men, you always sound so bitter and annoyed." Robin says.

"Hey, that's how majority of men are. Just a bunch of horn dogs that just lie until they get what they want to achieve, and it's to get in bed with us." Samus replied with bitterness.

"Well at least my Mario isn't like that, he loves me so much." Peach said happily thinking of Mario

"I'm surprised Mario hasn't gotten diabetes at this point." Robin said silently.

"What's that supposed to mean Robin?" Peach asked confused.

"Robin please don't." Lucina tried warning Robin.

"No Lucina, I think it's time I finally tell her how I feel. Peach, you've been getting saved by Mario for 30 years, 30 years! He's gone through galaxies, turned into a pinball, lava worlds, and a number of other worlds, just so he can save the one he loves. What do you give him in return...cake and a peck on the cheek. You two are supposedly lovers and yet you don't really treat him as your lover, you treat him as if he's only a friend. Where's the lip action, where's the affection...the man at least deserved some sex, he's 30 years old and a plumber. Sorry to have to tell you this, but he's been throwing away your cakes recently. He tells me it's making him sick and he doesn't want to get diabetes, he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to hurt you. Look Peach, all I'm saying is Mario really deserves something more than these cakes and kisses on the cheek, maybe it's time to give him an actually reward for saving for all these years. Phew, sorry about that girls." Robin then takes a sip of her martini, leaving Peach with a stunned expression.

Peach started stuttering and mumbling on her words, started feeling tensed. "Peach...are you gonna be okay? Zelda asked while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I..I...I never t-thought of it that way. Robin is right, Mario has done so much for me for many years and here I am treating him as just an acquaintance when we are suppose to be in love. Am I really that dense?" Peach cried. All the girls replied with a yes.

"Don't worry about it too much Peach, Mr. Mario still adores you and loves spending every moment with you." Lucina said giving Peach a warm smile.

"Man, Lucy's sweetness always makes me happy, thank you." Peach replied with a smile.

"Geez, all this man talk is giving me a headache." Samus said annoyed.

"Your bitchy attitude gives me a headache." Robin said silently.

"What was that Robin?" Samus asked.

"I didn't say anything."

The bartender comes up to the ladies. "Hey girls, enjoying yourselves so far?"

"Yeah!" Everyone except Samus replied. "Well, we're about to have a little karaoke right now. Can't wait to see what poor sap has to sing for us tonight.

"The bartender chuckled. He goes to the karaoke stage to make his announcement. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, who's up for some karaoke tonight!" The bartender screamed with enthusiasm. The crowd started cheering.

"Ohh, karaoke are really fun to watch" Peach said excitedly.

"I do feel sorry for the person who has to embarrass themselves in front of these people." Zelda said.

* * *

 **With the guys**

The guys just came downstairs from the V.I.P lounge after hearing about the karaoke. "Hey, that sounds kinda fun watch. I wonder who's gonna sing tonight?" Mario said.

The guys all stood silently until Marth had an idea. "Hey I know, you should go up there Roy." Marth nudges Roy in the arm with a smirk on his face.

"M-m-me?! N-n-no Marth...I-I-I can't." Roy said nervously.

"You sing Roy?!" Mario said.

"No I don't, g-guys please don't make me si-" Roy was then cut off by Ike screaming to the bartender.

"Hey! We have someone who love to sing for us."

"Well then, come on up and give us a show." The bartender said. All the guys forcefully pushed Roy to the stage, Roy kept pleading the guys not to take him. It was too late and Roy was already on the stage, the bartender then gave him the mic and whispered to him.

"Good luck kiddo, not many people that has come up this stage has done so well, but I got a good feeling about you." The bartender pats Roy on the back and leaves Roy on stage by himself. Roy looks back at the crowd, feeling a bit nervous and tense, he shakes his head to rub it off.

"H-hello everyone, um...you like some Michael Jackson right?" The crowd all cheered yes. "Alright alright, I'm gonna sing my personal favorite song from, Rock With You. So DJ, if you please play the music for me." The DJ gives Roy a thumbs up and start playing the song. Roy started feeling the vibe of the music, swaying and moving his body side to side. The light were flashing on the show stage as Roy was dancing, he then started to sing the lyrics.

The crowd startings cheering and dancing to the music, the guys were all stunned at hearing Roy sing. Marth chuckled and smile at his best friend singing.

"Wow, Roy has an amazing singing voice!" Falcon said in amazement.

"How come he's never told us about it?" Pit asked.

"He was proably just embarassed, but there's no reason to embarrased of an amazing talent like this." Ike said.

As he got to the second verse, Roy bends down and stares at a woman admiring him singing. He cups her cheek and stares at her in a flirtatious manner.

The lady fainted and fell into the arms of the people behind her. Roy stands back up and made a hand motions telling the other guys to join him.

"He wants us join him on stage." Mac said.

"Why the hell not, let's join in boys!" Mario said.

"YEAH!" The other guys yelled. The guys made their way on the stage and started crowding behind Roy dancing with him. Roy looked back briefly and smiled at the guys, then continued to sing.

The girls were all at the bar watching, Zelda looked a little closer and began to realize who were on stage. "Um girls...don't the guys on stage look familiar to you?" The girls were confused at first, they then looked closely at the stage and understood what Zelda.

"Oh my god, that's Roy and the guys on stage." Robin said in shock.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Samus said.

The lights grew dim, leaving a few flashing lights around the guys. They followed the rhythm of the song and walked in place while occasionally sliding to either the left and right. The women in the crowd started screaming as they heard Roy hit very long high note. The other guys were in the back ground singing the chorus of the song along with Roy, and the song slowly began to fade.

The crowd all cheered for the guys, and they gave them a bow as they left the stage. The girls stared at the guys leaving a got off their seats to meet up with them.

"Oh man, that was freaking awesome!" Pit yelled excitedly.

"It really was, that was some amazing singing there." Falcon said patting Roy on the back.

"T-thanks." Roy blushes.

"Roy, you should have told us you can sing years ago, you'd be rolling in money and girls." Link chuckled.

"No need to feel embarrassed about it anymore, everyone loved you." Marth said.

"Hehe, yeah I guess. Hey Dark Pit, I'm surprised you came up there." Roy says.

"Well we did come here to have some fun. I'll admit, I rather enjoyed myself." Dark Pit smirked.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself Dark Pit, come on let's go back upstairs and-ow!" Mario screamed in pain

Mario shook his head after the bumping into someone, but when he looked up, some familiar faces came into contact with him. All the guys came face to face with the girls, they were surprised to them.

"Peach?!" Mario said.

"Zelda?!" Link said.

"Samus?" Mac and Falcon said in unison.

"Hey Robin." All the Fire Emblem guys waved.

"Hey Pittoo, Lucina is here t-" Dark Pit elbows Pit in the gut, he started blushing slightly and looked away. Pit was groaning and holding his stomach.

"W-what are you ladies doing here?" Mario asked.

"We should be asking the same thing." Peach replied.

"Well, we just went out to have a crazy night with just us guys." Mario says to Peach

"We wanted to have ourselves a girls night out." Peach replied

"Boy, isn't this quite coincidential." Marth chuckled rubbing the back of head.

"Since we're all here, how would you ladies love to come to upstairs to the V.I.P lounge with us? We have free service and free drinks." Ike suggested.

"Hey, that sounds great! What do think girls?" Peach asked. All the girls agreed except Samus who got abit upset.

"Excuse me, I thought this was supposed to be a GIRLS night out. That means, no guys are allowed to join us...AT ALL. This was supposed a night for us to enjoy, but here comes the guys to ruin everything. Damn it, why must everything be ruined by-"

"Samus!" Robin yelled causing Samus to stop her rant. "We brought you here to have some fun and lighten up since you're always so serious, boring, and just not happy. The way you're acting now is the reason why nobody likes being around you, the guys were just trying to be nice to us. You can go if you don't want to be with us, we're going to go and actually enjoy ourselves and live." After that, everyone went up stairs leaving Samus by herself steaming with anger. Dark Pit stood back, and turned towards Samus.

"Hey, if me of all people can find enjoyment in a place like this, maybe you can too. Just relax and try not to be a sour puss all the time." Dark Pit smirked.

"Why you little fu-"

"Are you coming, or are you just gonna stand there like a statue?" Dark Pit continued to go upstairs, Samus sooned followed mumbling under her breath.

* * *

 **V.I.P Lounge 30 minutes later**

Everyone one was sitting down on the couch laughing and drinking more alcoholic drinks. Mario had Peach sitting on his lap with one arm wrapped around her, both with Nutcrackers in their glasses.

Zelda was sitting next to Link, Link was telling Zelda various stories about how him and Toon were pranking Ganondorf. She was smiling and laughing, and Link was smiling himself, he adored seeing Zelda's beautiful smile.

Samus was sitting inbetween Falcon and Mac. Falcon and Samus were both drunk, Falcon was flirting with Samus telling her various bad jokes and corny punchlines, Samus was laughing it up. She grabbed Falcon by the collar and whispered something in his ear, causing Falcon to have a huge grin on his face. Mac felt very uneasy and irritated watching Samus and Falcon's escapade going on next to him, he tries to shrug it off and drinks some water.

Marth, Roy, and Ike were all sitting with each other, Marth was drunk and giving a tutorial about what it takes to be fabulous like him. Ike had phone out recording Marth and chuckling, Roy was laughing along with Ike while taking a drink of his martini.

Pit and Robin were sitting together, Robin was a little tipsy and she was asking about what type of girls he was into. Pit got nervous of Robin's teasing, he was having a hard time trying to answer her, he was stuttering trying to explain himself. Robin giggled because of how cute Pit looked.

Dark Pit was sitting next to Lucina, watching his twin being a nervous wreck around Robin. Dark Pit turned and looked at Lucina, he was observing her body figure, he found himself captivated by Lucina's beauty. Lucina turn to see Dark Pit staring at her, after coming in contact with each other, they looked away with a light blush appearing on their faces.

"Ohhh man, I'm glad you ladies came along. You really made this night a lot more enjoyable." Mario chuckled.

"I've never had this much fun before, you guys really know how to turn up a party." Zelda said giving a small chuckle.

"Well Zel, you are friends with the guy who knows how to host party. Mario is known for being a party animal." Link replied, wrapping his arms around Zelda.

"Come on, I know my parties can be crazy...and very dangerous, but I'm always regular jolly Super Mario." Mario takes a sips of his Nutcracker.

"Just how I love my man." Peach gives Mario a peck on the cheek, causing him to slightly blush.

"Hey Peach, want to go find some people to play poker with and win their money?" Mario said with a grin on his face.

"Oh Mario, it's not very fair to just rob people of their money." Peach giggled.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm so good at cards games, I blame Luigi." Mario and Peach left the couch to find a group of people to play poker with.

"Hey um...Zel, would you mind um...dancing with me?" Link stuttered with his body shaking.

"No need to be worried Link, I would love to dance with you. I'm just a bit nervous that you probably want me to dance like a stripper like all these girls."

"Well...you don't have to do it if you don't feel comfortable you know." Link blushed.

"Come on Link, guys wouldn't give up ass being grinded up on them. I just don't know how to really...let loose."

"It's all in the hips and motion, I'll help you out." Link took Zelda hands to take her to the dance floor downstairs.

"I'm down to dance with some ladies, you two coming?" Ike asked Marth and Roy.

"I'm down with that." Marth said.

"I'll just go to the bar and get a drink." Roy replied. Marth, Ike, and Roy got up went downstairs.

"So Samus, what do you say we head to the dance floor and you can show me your moves?" Falcon says with a flirtatious tone. Samus giggled and runs her index finger on his chest.

"Sure, I know how much you like to see my ass shake." Samus said with a flirtatious look on her face. Falcon and Samus get up off the couch with Falcon around Samus's waist. Mac looks at the two leaving and starts to grow abit angry, mostly at Falcon.

"I'm gonna stay at the bar up here and just...cool off." Mac said as he gets up with his head down.

"Hey uh Robin, I'm going to uh...go to the bathroom if you don't mind." Pit said trying to get out of Robin's grip on his arm.

"Awww P-Pitty Pat *hick* don't weave wittle ol' me all alone." Robin slurred giving Pit puppy dog eyes.

"I-I'll be back, you can come with me just...not to the bathroom."

"That's fair enough." Pit and Robin gets up with Robin still tugging on his arm, leaving Dark Pit and Lucina with each other.

Dark Pit and Lucina were looking away from each other, sitting in silence, taking quick glances at each other then turning away and blushing. This went on for a few more moments until Dark Pit broke the silence. "Hey...Lucina."

"Hello...Pittoo. Oh sorry, I know you don't like being called by that nickname." Lucina started feeling tense.

"It's okay, you look really beautiful tonight Lucina. Although, you do always l-look beautiful everyday." Dark Pit said silently as he blushes.

"Thank you Pittoo, I appreciate the compliment."

Lucina turned her face to Dark Pit having a warm smile on her face. Lucina move a little closer to Dark Pit, she felt a little down that Dark Pit hasn't made eye contact with her. "Hey, would you mind dancing with me Pittoo?"

"Oh...Lucina...I'm not really a fan of dancing, I'm gonna have to decline."

"Oh...t-that's fine." Lucina looked away from Dark Pit with a sad expression on her face.

As they sat with silence, two guys came towards them with grins on their face. One guy was big, lots of arm muscles, he was bald, and he had a moustache. The other one was a alot skinny and slim compared to the other guy, had a hairstyle similar to that of the Fonz, and had some tattoos on his arms. The two men approached Lucina, Dark Pit started getting an uneasy feeling about the two men. "Hello there pretty lady. Girl like you shouldn't be messing with dweebs like that guy. How about you come dance with me?" the skinny guy offered.

"Um...well..." Lucina didn't get to finish her response as the guy grabbed her lead her downstairs with the big guy following behind.

Dark Pit was now alone, shaking in anger and cursing at him. _"Damn it Dark Pit, how could you just stand there and just allow that to happen? I should have said something and fought for Lucina, instead I just froze up and stood still." Dark Pit thought._ Dark Pit sighed and started to head downstairs to the bar with his head down.

* * *

 **With Little Mac**

Mac was sitting at the bar with his water, he couldn't get his mind off of Falcon flirting with Samus. _"Ugh, stupid Falcon. Holding Samus like that while she's drunk, that idiot is drunk too. It's disgusting, if he takes advantage of her in that state, he's getting a KO punch all the way to another galaxy." Mac thought._

Mac takes a sip of his water and sighed with his head down. A woman came over to Mac and sat next to him, it was the brunette waitress that was coming on to him. "Hey there cutie pie. Why so lonely and down?" the brunette girl asked.

Mac turned to look at the girl, and his body start to get tense as he saw who it was. "O-oh, I-I'm fine miss um...I never caught your name."

"You can call me Marrissa, now tell me what's on your mind. Is it that blonde chick?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"While I was checking you out, I saw the way you was acting towards the way her and that other guy were flirting with each. I understand your jealousy, I'd get upset too if the girl I'm trying to bone is messing with someone else." Marrissa takes a sip of her beer. Mac start blushing when Marrissa implied that he wanted to having sex with Samus.

"N-n-no, I'm not trying to have sex with her okay. Why are you checking me out anyway?" Mac asked nervously

"Well for starters you're cute, you're sweet, and you seem very innocent. I don't think "Little" Mac is the right name to call you, I think there's alot more to you." Marrissa said with a seductive tone.

She starts to move closer to Mac, with her D-cup breast being in full view in front of Mac's face. "Oh...y-yeah." Mac started drooling a little.

Marrissa giggled at Mac's reaction, and grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie."How about we go somewhere a little private, and maybe show me that you're not really a "Little Mac?"

"...Okay" Marrissa started leading Mac downstairs to find a more private area. _"I guess one thing I can't hate Falcon for is giving me a condom for safety. Oh boy, I'm never going forget this day aren't I?" Mac thought._

 **With Mario and Peach (35 minutes later)**

* * *

Mario was sitting at a table with 4 other guys sitting with him, Peach was standing up behind him. Mario had his five cards in his hand, Mario looked at his cards and begin to form a huge grin on his face and chuckle. "What's so funny plumber, think you're going to win this by a landslide?" One guy said.

"Think? Oh no, you got it all wrong fellas, I know I'm going to win this by a landslide." Mario said with cockiness.

"That's alot of confidence for a fat plumber." another guy said with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, I don't think any of you fellas are in a position to speak badly about my man." Peach chuckled

"The princess is right boys, should really choose your words wisely before you go insulting me. Play your hands boys." Mario continued to smirk. Mario observed all the guys as he watched them all play their hands. Two out of the four guys folded, one of them had a two pair, and another one had a four of a kind. He laughed at Mario, thinking he had him beat. Mario shrugged and looked at Peach.

"Hey Peach, what was that sitcom with those two twins playing as that little girl?"

"I think it was called, Full House."

"BOOYAH!" Mario slammed all his cards down, showing that he got a full house. All the guys groaned as they had to give up their money to Mario. "Hehe, you boys must've forgotten who I am. I am Mario Mario, plumber, doctor, construction worker, racing champion, sport extrodinare, and a dancer. I am everything you all still work to achieve, now let's have another friendly game fellas." Mario smirked as he shuffled the cards.

* * *

 **With Captain Falcon**

Falcon was sitting down with two busty women beside him with him in between, the two girls were laughing at a joke Falcon had told them. "Oh Falcon, you're so hilarious!"

"Very manly as well."The girls giggled as Captain Falcon brought them closer to him.

"What can I say, I am pretty damn awesome." Falcon chuckled as he groped one of the girl's boobs.

"Well, what do you say you show us your moves later on in the bedroom?" one girl said seductiviely rubbing on Falcon chest, the other girl followed the same motion as the other.

"H'YES!" Falcon screamed as he pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

 **With Link and Zelda**

Zelda and Link were on the dance floor, slow music was playing and everyone was hugging and moving with their partners. Link and Zelda were looking face to face with Link's hands holding on to Zelda's waist and Zelda's arms wrapped onto Link's shoulders.

"Wow Link, I'm sursprised you know how to slow dance. Have you been practicing with another girl?" Zelda teased.

"Well...Palutena likes to drag me and force me to dance with her whenever she wants to dance. I think I've perfected it."

"If we were in high school, I would definetly choose you as my prom date."

"You would honestly be my first choice as my date."

"Awww Link, I'm touched by that. Hey Link, are you jealous of all the guys that's been pursuing me?" Link got a nervous feeling after she asked her that, he started to look down which caused Zelda to frown abit.

"Yeah...I just feel like...none of them don't seem like the right guy for you. Most of them are very stuck up and rude, and sometimes I just want to punch them and tell them to stay away from you. I know you're not my girlfriend but I just...feel like...like."

"You're not good enough. Link that's not true at all, you're really the one I want. I pushed them all away because none of those men can make me feel like the way you make me feel. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you wasn't worth my time. Can you ever forgive me?" Zelda started to tear up a little, Link took his thumb and wipped the tear away.

"Zelda, I can never stay mad at you. Also, a pretty face like yours shouldn't be tainted with tears." Link gave Zelda a kiss on the cheek, causing her to face to turn bright red. Their moment of silence were ruined when they heard the sound of Samus screaming "party!" and drinking more Whiskey.

"Maybe letting her drink so much wasn't a very good idea." Zelda said.

"Yeah, she's going to regret all that drinking later." Link chuckled.

* * *

 **With Pit**

Pit was sitting with a group of guys surrounding him, listening to him tell stories about how he saved Skyworld from Hades, they all surprisingly found it amusing. "There was even this one time I had to fight an eggplant wizard to rescue Lady Palutena, he was turning everyone into eggplants making the citizens dinner for the underworld army. But I, Captain Pit, leader of Palutena's army, cut that stupid wizard into many pieces." Pit said proudly raising his fist.

"WOAH!" all the guys replied. "So, did you guys cook him or something after killing him?" one guy asked.

"How did you know?! He was rather disgusting though." Pit chuckled.

"Wow, this kid is actually pretty cool. Do you have a lucky lady that's claimed your heart yet?" one guy asked.

Pit started to get nervous and blushes "W-well um...there's this one girl that may sort of like me. But I don't think-" Pit was inturrupted by the sound of Robin calling him by his nickname.

"PiiiiiiittyPaaaaaat." all the guys turned that was listening to Pit turned around and saw Robin waving at them. Robin sat right next to Pit, and starts hugging him.

"I missed you so much, why are you trying to avoid me? Robin asked in a sad tone.

"N-no Robin, I-I wasn't trying t-to avoid you at all." Pit's body started shaking and he started to sweat. The other guys were watching the two and began to snicker.

"Aww, so this is the girl who's heart you captured." One guy said.

"I may be a little drunk *hick* but I'm not lying when I say that I have a huge thing for Pitty." Robin said as she pinches Pit on the cheek.

"Y-you're drunk Robin, there's no way you can possibly-"

"H-hey! I'm not joking about this Pit, I find you to be a very sweet guy. I want to be your partner in crime." Robin gives Pit a peck on the lips, causing Pit's face to look away and cover his bright red face. The guys all watched and said awww as they watched the two. Robin giggled at how embarrassed Pit looked.

* * *

 **With the Fire Emblem guys**

Roy was sitting at the bar with a cup of martini, Six girls were around him complimenting him on his singing voice. Two girls were latching onto Roy's arm, he liking the attention he was getting.

"Oh Roy, can you sing for us one time?" All the girls pleaded for Roy to sing for them.

"S-sure ladies, if you insist." Roy clears his throat and takes a sip of his martini before singing

( **Authors note: I wrote this one myself)** "Have you ever had that feeling, when you first laid your eyes on a girl; you may have just met her, but you say that girl is your whole world. Your heart starts beating, mind start racing; one word you describe her as is amazing. She's the girl that makes me feel bright; I got the feeling that we all call, love at first sight." All the girls were screaming like fangirls over Roy's singing, he started to blush.

"Ladies ladies, I appriciate the love." Roy took a sip of his martini while the girls continued to admire him. Marth and Ike were watching Roy in the background.

"Look at our little man growing up, I'm so proud of him Ike." Marth starts crying into Ike chest, Ike pats Marth's back.

"There there Marth, I'm happy to see him grow too."

* * *

 **With Little Mac**

Mac appeared out of the bathroom, his hair was ruffled up, muscle shirt was slightly torn, and he had a red lipstick kissmark on his face. He was slowly regaining his breathe after his little "fun" with Marrissa. Marrissa came out of the bathroom, her hair was messy, and she was wearing Mac's pink hoodie. "Hehe, maybe they should call you Giga Mac instead of little." Marrissa said teasingly. Mac turned to Marrissa with a blush on his face.

"Um...can I have my hoodie back?"

"Awww, but I love this jacket." Marrissa took off Mac's jacket and hands it too him. Marrissa takes out a paper with her number on it and hands it too Mac. "Incase you want to have some more funny, call me anytime." Marrissa winked at Mac and blows him a kiss before leaving. "Wow...what a woman." Mac said shaking his head.

* * *

 **With Dark Pit**

Dark Pit was sitting at the bar by himself, looking down at his glass of soda, not wanting to drink anymore liquor. He sighs to himself, he then turns to see something that made his gut cringe. It was Lucina with the two guys that offered to dance with them, the skinny guy was flirting with Lucina, brushing her hair away from her face with his hand, and carressing her face a little. Dark Pit hands starts to shake, and before he knew, he gripped the glass to the point where he broke it. "Fuck!" Dark Pit cursed silently. The bartender came towards Dark Pit and brought him another soda.

"Thank you sir." Dark Pit said as he looks back down. The bartenders frowns at how Dark Pit was looking, and goes to find out what's wrong.

"What's the matter kiddo, by how you broke that glass something must be making your blood boil."

"...See that bluenette girl over there with those two guys, that's what pissing me off right now. All I see are two gross men, only coming her to take advantage of sweet girls like Lucina." the bartender looks at the two men and how they were interacting with Lucina. He understood Dark Pit's anger.

"Let me tell you something kid, you don't seem like the one to experience a feeling like this, that girl looks very uncomfortable to be around those two goons. If you think you're tuff kid, fight for that girl, follow what your gut tells you."

Dark Pit looks up at the bartender and then turned to look at Lucina and the two men. The skinny one was trying to take off Lucina's dress, Lucina was pushing away, but then got grabbed by the big guy. Dark Pit looks back at the bartender with an idea in his head. "Hey, can I borrow that bottle of Whiskey?" Dark Pit asked.

The bartender gave Dark Pit the bottle, and Dark Pit left with the bottle walking towards Lucina. Dark Pit had one intent, that was to protect Lucina. He reaches up to the two guys and tapped the skinny guy on the shoulder. The big guy let go off Lucina, letting her go behind Dark Pit. "What's the big idea angel boy?!" the skinny guy angrily asked. "Look, I suggest you stay away from Lucina, or I'll make idiots like you regret the way you treat women." Dark Pit gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah? Well try me then tuff guy." the skinny guy pushed Dark Pit slightly, but Dark Pit just chuckled slightly. Dark Pit looks at the bottle of Whiskey in his hand.

"Hey, you enjoy Whiskey don't you?" Dark Pit asked.

"Why yes...one of my favorite drinks."

"Well how bout you take a drink." Dark Pit proceeds to slam the bottle onto the skinny guys face, causing him to scream in agony. Dark Pit gave the big guy a few punches to the face, and kicks him in the leg causing him to tremble. The music stopped, the crowd turned all their attention toward the fight, pulling out their phones to record it. Dark Pit went towards the skinny guy still trembling on the ground and starts to punch him in the face repeatedly until his nose started bleeding, his punches were soon stopped by the big guy who grabbed Dark Pit from behind and proceeds to punch him in his face, causing Dark Pit to have a black eye. The big guy lifts Dark Pit up and throw him into a table that broke upon impact. The big guy helps up the skinny guy, and they both went over to Dark Pit. Lucina ran to go find the others to warn them that Dark Pit was in trouble. The big guy and the skinny guy were now towering over Dark Pit and repeatedly kicking him in the gut and stomping on him. They both stop, and the skinny guy proceeds to take out a knife.

"Hehehe, let's see you stand up to us without your wings." the skinny guy laughed manaically. Before he got the chance to touch his wings, they were stopped by Falcon screaming.

"NOT SO FAST!" Falcon runs up towards the two men and Knee of Justice the skinny guy in the face knocking him out. Mac came in and throw out rapid body blows on the big guy before finally knocking him out with a mean uppercut. Pit and Robin came to Dark Pit's aid, he was coughing up some blood with some blood running down his noes, and his black eye became worst. They helped him up, and led him to the exit of the club. "Yeah let's get out of here everyone. We're sorry to cause trouble everyone, won't happen again." Mario said as he leaves the club with everyone.

Everyone was now outside of club, Peach was trying to help a drunken Samus off the ground by picking her up, and Roy was helping Marth not losing his footing in his drunken state. "Hey Zelda, how did you get here?" Ike asked.

"Oh, we took Peach's van here. We'll meet you guys at the Smash Mansion."

"Alright, we'll be right behind you."

"Is Dark Pit going to be okay? Lucina was a really shook seeing him in that state, she feels as if its her fault."

Ike look over to Dark Pit getting his arms off of Robin and Pit's shoulders. "I-I'll be fine guys...I can walk to the van myself ." Dark Pit said. He was holding his stomach and limped his way to the van.

"He's holding on, he's tuff so he can pull through." Ike said to Zelda.

"Okay, We'll see you guys at the mansion." Zelda got into the driver seat of the van, and starts driving away. Ike goes to Mario's van and get's into the driver seat, they then start to drive back home to the mansion.

The drive was silent for a few minutes, only the sound of the road. "Hey guys, no need to go silent on me because I'm abit scrapped up." Dark Pit finally spoke. "I know that moment basically ruined the night, but...I still kinda had some fun. For the first time, I actually felt like I was part of group...part of a family. So...thank you guys...for bringing me along, maybe we can have another guys night out when I heal up."

"Awww Dark Pit *sniff* hit me right in the chest, I'm touched. Glad you had a good time with us Dark Pit, you guys all had fun right?" Mario asked. All the guys said yes in agreement.

"Me and Zelda are together." Link said.

"Woohoo, great job Linky Link." Marth raised his hand for high five, and hit Link's face instead. "S-sorry, still a little tipsy."

"I was getting surround by a bunch of fan girls because of my singing." Roy chuckled.

"So you think you're a pimp now?" Ike asked.

"Well I'm not too far off to being one." Roy smirked.

"I uh...used that condom Falcon gave me." Mac said nervously

"WOAH!" All the guys replied. "Was it with that brunette waitress?" Link asked with a grin on his face.

"...Yes." Mac replied silently.

"Mac, you are such a sly dog." Falcon chuckled.

"S-she was coming onto me...I didn't have to do much." Mac blushed. "

Hey Ike, turn on the radio, I wanna jam to something." Mario said.

Ike turns on the radio, and the song that was beginning to play was 'Why don't we fall in love by Amerie. "Oh I love this song!" All the guys exclaimed. They all looked at each other and nodded, they started swaying their head side to side as they get into the rhythm of the beat. Everyone was taking turns singing lyrics of the song, and when it the song got to the chorus, they screamed to the top of their lungs. "WHY DON'T WE, WHY DON'T WE, WHY DON'T WE FALL IN LOOOOOVE!" All the guys laughed as they continued their car ride singing the song.

* * *

 **Outside the Smash Mansion**

The guys had arrived to the mansion, and parked right up next to Zelda and the girls. "Hey, can any of you take Lucy to her room, she's exhausted." Zelda asked.

"I'll do it, least I can do for her warning you guys to help me out." Dark Pit went to Lucina, and picks her up bridal style, taking her inside the mansion.

"Hey Mac, I need you to take Samus and make sure she gets to her bed safely."

"Y-you're not gonna do anything with her?" Mac asked confused.

"Mac, I know more than to take advantage of a drunk woman, come on I have class. I saw how you acted towards us, I didn't want to hurt you. It's better if you took her to her room then my drunk ass. I'll be crashing on the couch. Night everyone."

"Goodnight birdy man." Samus drunkingly said. Mac carries Samus over his shoulder and brings her inside the mansion.

 **Inside the Mansion**

Mario was holding Peach's hand, leading her to her bed room. Peach stopped outside her door. "Hey Mario, I-I want to apologize."

"For what Peachy?" Mario asked confused.

"For making you feel like you saving me means nothing to me. I didn't realize that you were sick of my horrible rewards...I want to make it up to you Mario. Tonight, my body is all yours to explore tonight, enter the special world Mario." Peach starts to kiss Mario furiously, she was domintating Mario in the tongue wrestling fight. Mario started to un straps Peach's dress and unhook her bra.

"Oh Peach, you're the most beautiful Grand Star I've ever laid eyes on." The couple continued to kiss and closing the door behind them.

* * *

The Fire Emblem guys said their goodnights to Link and Zelda, leaving them with a knocked out Captain Falcon on the couch. "Some day this has been huh Zel?" Link said.

"Yeah, it was a rather crazy night. At least I'm together with my one true love." Zelda starts to grab hold of Link's hand and leans on his shoulder, he starts to blush a little.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, I love you Zelda."

"I love you too Link." Link and Zelda were proceeding to kiss until they were inturrpted by Falcon's snorring, his snores are him saying Falcon Punch in his sleep. Link and Zelda chuckled at Falcon.

* * *

Pit was walking with Robin to her room, Robin was linking arms with Pit. "Sorry about the teasing Pit, I know you don't really like it, I understand if you don't want to speak to me." Robin said in a depressing tone.

"It's okay Robin, I'm abit flattered by your feelings towards me."Pit chuckled.

"You know for someone that's admitted to being a pervert, I didn't think you'd get so nervous at me flirting with you." Robin teased.

"Well I...do find you to be a very attractive woman." Pit blushed.

"Oh really, well you already know how adorable I think you are."

Robin and Pit stopped outside of Peach's room and finds a bra on the floor. "MAMAMIIIAAAAAA!" They heard Mario scream inside the room.

"I don't think I want to know what's going on in there." Pit said nervously. Robin picks up Peach's bra and has an evil smirk on her face.

"I think I'll take this and tease her about it later." Robin chuckled.

Robin and Pit continued to walk together until they reached Robin room. "Thanks for walking me to my room Pitty Pat, maybe you and I can start properly and go on a date." Robin smirked.

"That sounds fun, maybe we can go out to get floor ice cream...or regular ice cream if that's your preference."

"I'd like that. Goodnight Pit." Robin gives Pit a kiss on the cheek, and gave him one more warm smile before closing the door.

"I got a date with a girl, sweet!" Pit pumps his fist in the air silently celebrating.

* * *

Dark Pit enters Lucina's room and places her on her bed. Dark Pit takes a seat on the bed and sighs to himself, he looks at Lucina who was sleeping peaceful. "Lucina, I know you can't hear me right, but I wanted to tell you that what happened to me wasn't your fault. Seeing those two idiots with you drove me insane, just by the look on their faces I knew they had evil intentions. The moment that guy tried to undress you, I snapped and I had to come in and save you from them. Pit-Stain has told me about humans like those that just wants to take advantage of people, with no care of hurting you and no regard for your feelings. It's rather sickening to think about. I may have gotten a black eye and almost got my wings cut off in the process of saving you, but I'm glad you're safe."

Dark Pit looked down on the floor, his body start shaking a bit, he takes a deep breathe before speaking again. "Lucina, you make me have this feeling that I've experience before, being around you makes me feel nervous and...tense. Your beauty captivates me like I'm staring at a goddess or something, I adore your strong fighting attitude, your kind heart and warm smile cause me to blush, which is something I'm not used to doing. I guess what I'm trying to say is that...I have feelings for you Lucina, the way Link feels for Zelda is the same way I feel for you. I was never the one to really expressing my feelings to anyone, but I think it's better that you can't hear me now so I can comeback with a better way of expressing myself."

Dark Pit leans over to Lucina and kisses her on the forehead. He gets up from the bed and starts to head out of Lucina's room, but stopped when he heard the sound of Lucina's voice.

"Dark Pit?" Lucina said his name groggily. Dark Pit turned to Lucina sitting up on her bed and starts to blush.

"L-Lucina, d-did you just heard everything that I said to you?"

"Yeah, I was waking up when you brought me to me bed, but then I heard you talking and I just pretended to be asleep so you wouldn't feel nervous about admitting your feelings to me. All those things you said...is that truly how you feel about me?"

"...Yes. They're all true." Dark Pit admitted silently. Lucina got up from her bed starts to moving closer to Dark Pit, she took his hand and held it, and looks up at Dark Pit, giving him a warm smile.

"I'm touched that you really think of me that way Dark Pit, the way you admitting your feelings about me now was just perfect. I accept your feelings Dark Pit, thank you for saving me today." Lucina leans closers to Dark Pit and gives him a peck on the lip. Dark Pit was a little sursprised, his heart started racing at a very rapid speed, and start breathing heavily. Lucina gave Dark Pit another warm smile and gives him a hug.

"I don't want to be alone tonight Pittoo, please stay with me." Lucina pleaded.

"Of course I'll stay with you Lucy, I'll be by your side forever fighting with you." The two broke their embrace and made their way to the bed. As they got in, Lucina rested her head on Dark Pit's chest and Dark Pit wrapped his arm around her.

"Goodnight Pittoo."

"Sweet Dreams Lucina." After their exchange, the two drifted off into slumber with smiles on their face.

 **Authors note: Awww, me and my fluffy endings. I had so much fun writing this story, this is most I've written or typed in my entire life, and I hope you all enjoyed the wild ride. Tell me what you all thought about this story, I would love to hear your feedback. :)**

 **Till then, I'm getting some schleep after hours finishing this.**


End file.
